toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Slate Oldman
Slate Oldman is a main character in Rewritten and Contact ''as well as a recurring character in ''Justice. In terms of the series narrative, Slate is a shopkeeper of The Blizzard Wizard in the Brrrgh and a source of wisdom for many Toons in Toontown. He possesses magical powers to control snow, a product of biological mutilation of his ancestors during the War. He was later elected to the Toon Council as Councillor of the Brrrgh. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Slate Oldman made his first appearance in "Genesis" when he was shopping in the Emporium, a shop in Fantasyland, the world beyond Toontown. As he was checking out, the robot fortune teller Esmeralda asked if Slate had seen a portal to a Toon world. Slate responded "not yet" implying that he retains his memories of Toontown. In "The Last Laff," Slate witnessed the melting of the Brrrgh due to the climate shift. He vowed to bring a blizzard to restore the ice, with him being the Blizzard Wizard (the name of his shop). This was somehow achieved by "Remembrance" when a blizzard had kept the Brrrgh frozen for three months despite the climate shift, thanks to Slate. On Slate's own street, Walrus Way, three Toons were attacked by a Big Cheese Cog. Slate tried to intervene and successfully saved one Toon from being killed. But one Toon fell dead, the first casualty of the Cogs. Slate destroyed the Cog with a miniature blizzard and carried the dead Toon to Toon HQ. In "Rain," in Fantasyland, he met with Professor Pete atop the castle right before the return. He revealed his froze his memories before Exodus, thus retaining them in the new world to focus on researching the Cogs in an attempt to stop them. In "Irenic," he returned with the other Toons to Toontown. In the past, he was revealed as one of the first members of the Toon Resistance. Slate's backstory was extensively explored in "The Blizzard Wizards." He is the last descendent of Glaucous Oldman, a veteran of the War who became one of the initial settlers of Toontown as well as the first Leader of the Brrrgh. Glaucous' son, Azure Oldman, was poisoned by the Kingdom of Cervidium during the War and was known as a BioFreak, someone who could control an element of the weather--in his case, snow. Azure passed the mutation to his son, Cobalt, to his son, Zaffre, to Slate. Therefore Slate's power is attributed to a mutation of disease. Because Slate is the last in the line of his family, and he has no children, Slate is the last to have this power in Toontown. In the same episode, Slate revealed his developments of Level 7 Gags and used them to fight Cogs out of his shop. He presented the Level 7 Gags in "Snatched" to Clerk Clara and she agreed to present them to the Toon HQ. Slate was present on Polar Place when Lawbot Headquarters was uncovered in "Darkness on the Edge of Town." Slate appeared in the season finale, "Hell Bound," when he examined Soggy Bottom, a Tog. He listened to her heartbeat, but was unable to detect the presence of laff. He assumed it was because her laff was at zero, but in reality her heart had been ripped from her body altogether. ''Justice'' Slate returned in "Out in the Darkness" when he visited Toon HQ to investigate the 27 Togs. He and Aleck Harding head the effort to save them. Slate determined that a psychic link likely exists between the Togs and their Cog masters, which would be unprecedented. Slate also informed Aleck, Alice Carver, and Bradley Wolfe that a return to Fantasyland was impossible. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Slate was elected to the Toon Council, defeating incumbent Paula Behr and becoming the third member of his family to hold the position. In "Trouble," Slate joined the team to oversee the cure of the Togs. At the Inauguration, after he was sworn in, Slate delivered an impassioned speech encouraging Toons to join the Resistance and fight the Cogs, as the threat they pose is real and horrifying. He continued to thank Eileen Irenic profusely for her service, and offered a proposal to the new Toon Council to formally identify Eileen as the 52nd Mayor of Toontown, as opposed to just Acting Mayor. The honor was unanimously accepted and bestowed upon Eileen. In "Edicts of War," Slate attended an impromptu Toon Council meeting in which the treachery of Ahab Ishmael was detailed, and the potential location of Bossbot HQ was unearthed. In addition, Slate was working with the team of Professor Pete, Alice Carver, and Bradley Wolfe to cure the Togs. To overcome the issue of the Togs mumbling and potentially communicating with the Cogs, Slate sent his friend and fellow secret BioFreak Drema Yawn to put them to sleep using hypnosis. Slate discussed his affliction with Pete later that night, and how despite the power to control the snow and all its beauty, he is cursed to never be cool, instead always hot. He and Pete later found Ahab Ishmael's body after his suicide. In "Brawl of the Bossbots," Slate realized that gags contain laff. He melted all the gags in the Toon arsenal to liquid and mixed them together. He then injected the heart of Herb Clark with the laff serum, which effectively restored Herb to full health and killed the Cog part of him. Slate therefore developed the first successful cure for the Togs. All the Togs were cured in "By a Preponderance." One of the last, Soggy Bottom, needed an entirely new heart. Slate, Pete Ingalls, and Dr. Artery developed it and successfully cured Soggy too. Slate was then selected to go on the eight-Toon mission to BBHQ to fight the Chairman and CEO. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, which Slate did not survive. To the shock of his fellow fighters, he went sad. ''Contact'' Slate returned in "They Came From the North." He missed the scene on the Docks when the Cartonians made contact because he had gone sad during the CEO battle and was returned to Toontown Central. As he tooned up, the emergency siren sounded. He learned from fellow Toons about the Cartonians. The next day, he joined the rest of the Toon Council, the Toon Patrol, and Eileen Irenic in interrogating the six Cartonians to learn more about them and why they've come to Toontown. The Toon Council the following day ("Equinox") spoke with Doctor about his experiences as a Tog in Bossbot Headquarters. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1, and Slate voted against. Later, while conversing with a rather quiet Evelyn Quin, he learned that both she and her sister, Cale Metfin, were BioFreaks with the ability to control water. This was how they braved the eastern shores of the continent, which are ravaged with hurricanes and cyclones. Another petition was put before the Toon Council in "Countdown," and Slate this time voted in favor. He personally wanted to sponsor Evelyn Quin. The motion was tabled for three weeks, having failed 3-3. The petition was finally adopted in "Welcome to Toontown" when mounting financial pressure forced the Council's hand. Slate chose to sponsor Evelyn through the house arrest program. In "Truth Will Out," Slate attended the Cartonian sponsorship meeting and reported no threat from Evelyn. He volunteered to eventually bring Cale and Evelyn together under one sponsorship since the two of them would long-term want to live together. While taking Evelyn for dessert that evening, he went sad in Paul Pickaxe's apartment as the Cogs turned the building grey. He was rescued in "Revenge of the Lawbots" and tooned up. The Toon Resistance decided that the only way to counteract the Lawbot attack was to infuse rain with laff and dump it over Toontown. Slate went to Pete Ingalls' estate with Eileen and Constance to enlist his help. The scientists would use Slate's gag serum that he designed to save the Togs in Justice. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Slate delivered Cale and Evelyn to the roof to boost the effects of the rain. The Deluge was a success, and eliminated the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Slate Oldman is based on the NPC of the Blizzard Wizard, Lil Oldman. This NPC is well-known in the game for his exceedingly difficult ToonTasks as Toons finish their final gag training. Slate's first name is derived from the color of his NPC. Trivia *Slate's character is purposefully enigmatic, matching that of his counterpart. *Slate is the developer of Level 7 Gags. *All of Slate's ancestors, including himself, are named after shades of blue. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Recurring Characters Category:Toon Council Category:Justice Characters Category:BioFreaks Category:Contact Characters